A Fate
by Rukiorra Schiffer
Summary: Ulquiorra-san, aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. "Rukia.." Suara baritone itu memanggil namaku merdu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, nada bicaranya ketika memanggilkupun tidak juga berubah. Meskipun suaranya tidak segagah,sebesar dan seberapi-api dulu. "Aku mencintaimu". Seketika ia menarik punggungku mendekat padanya. Harum maskulin dan samar harum daun Maple itu tetap tak berubah...


_I found you in the most unlikely way_  
_ But really it was you who found me_  
_ And I found myself in the gifts that you gave_  
_ You gave me so much and I_

_ I wish you could stay_  
_ but I'll, I'll wait for the day_

* * *

Ulquiorra-san, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau sedang bersama Riuchi di sana. Aku merindukannya. Kau tahu? Sama seperti aku merindukanmu. Aku mohon, tolong jaga dia dengan baik dan kuharap ia akan menjadi anak yang manis kelak jika aku dan _dia_ akhirnya dapat pindah dan menetap di sana.

* * *

**A Fate**

**Chapter 1 : Remembering You**

**.**

**By : Rukiorra Schiffer**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Crime**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.  
**

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_  
_ And I'll be remembering you_  
_ Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing _  
_ and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering you_

* * *

Ulquiorra-san, musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari musim dingin sebelumnya. Mungkin aku akan berkunjung ke sana lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Ah! Aku sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat tiba-tiba menggenggam jemari-jemari tanganku dengan begitu lembut. Sedetik kemudian, tangan itu kian mempererat genggamannya. Telapak tanganku yang sempat mati rasa kini mulai disisipi jalaran-jalaran kehangatan yang berjalan perlahan menghangatkan bagian yang digenggamnya. Genggamannya begitu mantap hingga secara jelas dapat kurasakan keriput-keriput yang memenuhi telapak tangannya. Ternyata waktu juga telah memakannya perlahan, sama seperti diriku. Genggamannya begitu hangat hingga ia perlahan menghangatkan hati dan perasaanku juga. Kemudian bagai efek domino, jantung ini berdenyut-denyut dengan lebih intens setelah itu. Denyutan yang begitu familiar denganku. Sebuah denyutan yang selalu kurasakan kala aku bersamanya. Ah, bahkan setelah lima puluh tiga tahunpun perasaan seperti ini masih belum berubah.

Ulquiorra-san, kini pemilik tangan yang kokoh itu perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya bila ia sedang berusaha membagi beratnya beban yang diberikan dunia untuknya padaku. Dan sampai detik ini, kebiasaannya ini selalu sukses menggerakkan bibirku beberapa sentimeter ke kiri dan kanan. Ulquiorra-san, aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Rukia.." Suara baritone itu memanggil namaku merdu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, nada bicaranya ketika memanggilkupun tidak juga berubah. Meskipun suaranya tidak segagah,sebesar dan seberapi-api dulu.

"Hn" jawabku ringan dan pelan. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan ketika balasanku itu terucap dari bibir ini.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hn. Aku tahu"

"Hei! Berapa kali kubilang! Kau seharusnya mengucapkan Ak-" ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras dan tinggi sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang semula ia sandarkan pada bahuku. Pertanda sebuah perang kecil akan kembali terjadi di antara kami. Tapi kali ini,tidak. Aku ingin mempertahankan kedamaian ini lebih lama bersamanya. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengalah. Ya, mengalah hingga segera kucela omongannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" celaku dengan suara yang lembut serta kuberikan penekanan di tiap katanya untuk menggambarkan keyakinanku yang bulat ini dan dengan tak lupa kusunggingkan senyum tulus seraya menatap mentari senja di bola matanya.

Kemudian hening. Senyap. Bahkan anginpun tak berhembus di antara kami. Senja itu terlihat membulat dengan sempurna dan oh tak lupa mulutnya juga terbuka lebar. Menyebalkan. Ia pikir ia sedang melihat hantu apa? Hah.. Memang sepertinya sangat sulit mempertahankan kedamaian di antara kami.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Belum ada respon dari si manik mata mentari senja itu. Kesal. Tentu saja aku kesal. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima puluh enam tahun kami bersama, aku mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Tapi oh lihatlah bagaimana reaksinya saat mendengarku mengatakan kalimat itu? Hah.. Dasar jeruk bodoh!

Empat detik dan aku sudah bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitas yang biasa kulakukan jika aku sudah merasa jengkel padanya—menjambak-jambak rambut orange jeruknya yang terang dan terlihat bodoh itu. Tapi seketika tanpa terprediksi, tangan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan ini, menarik punggungku mendekat padanya. Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya kepalaku ini sudah bersandar pada dada bidangnya yang kini sudah sedikit mengendur. Harum maskulin dan samar harum daun Maple itu tetap tak berubah. Sejurus kemudian aku merasakan kepalaku merasa lebih hangat. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan.

Jeda yang sangat panjang. Kami masih mempertahankan posisi ini. Aku selalu suka saat-saat berada dalam pelukannya. Rasanya selalu sama dan tidak pernah berubah kapanpun tubuh itu mendekapku. Demi langit dan bumi, aku berani bersumpah walaupun aku terlahir kembali sampai dua puluh kalipun, aku masih tidak pantas berdampingan dengannya. Sungguh, ia adalah ego terbesarku dalam hidup ini. Aku bersumpah kepada dunia bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkan lelaki yang sedang mendekap dan mengecup kepalaku mesra ini. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Ulquiorra-san, setelah lima puluh tujuh tahun aku mengenalnya akhirnya kami dapat mempertahankan keakuran kami juga. Ulquiorra-san, apakah kau melihat kami sekarang? Apakah kau juga melihat air mata yang perlahan menetes membasahi pipi ini? Ulquiorra-san, untuk kesekian kalinya aku ucapkan aku bahagia.

* * *

_From the first moment when I heard your name  
Something in my heart came alive  
You showed me love and no words could explain  
A love with the power to  
Open the door  
To a world I was made for_

* * *

Ulquiorra-san apa kau ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu salju sedang turun dan kau tiba-tiba saja mengatakan "_Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Jadilah pacarku_" di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon Sakura yang rindang yang dulu sering kita duduki tatkala kita sedang bersama membaca buku yang akan kita baca. Apakah kau tahu Ulquiorra-san? Saat itu aku merasa salju itu bagaikan rintik-rintik air dari hujan yang turun saat musim panas karena tidak terasa dingin sama sekali di kulitku. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggu selama lebih dari tiga tahun untuk mendengarmu mengucapkan kata itu padaku.

Ulquiorra-san apakah kau ingat kalau saat itu aku langsung menjawab penyataanmu dengan sekali anggukan yang mantap? Apakah kau ingat bahwa kau kemudian memelukku begitu erat setelahnya? Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia saat itu.

Ulquiorra-san, apakah kau ingat saat kencan pertama kita? Kita menghabiskannya berdua di bangku di bawah pohon Sakura itu sambil membaca buku yang sedang kita minati dan mendengar musik dari earphone hijau tosca yang sangat kau sukai. Tahukah kau bahwa saat itu aku hampir-hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca buku yang seharusnya kubaca? Karena irama degupan jantungku lebih mengganggu dan lebih besar daripada musik yang sedang kudengarkan bersamamu melalui earphone. Tahukah kau bahwa aku selalu menyukai ketenangan dan keheningan yang selalu kita ciptakan tatkala kita bersama? Aku tahu kau adalah seseorang yang pendiam dan sangat tertutup. Persis seperti kakakku, Byakuya Kuchiki yang nyaris antisosial dan kaku. Aku selalu menyukai caramu menatapku meskipun mungkin sebagian besar orang hanya melihatmu sebagai manusia dingin tanpa perasaan. Tapi tidak, tidak. Aku tahu, kau memang dingin dan kaku dan juga bukan pribadi yang hangat tapi aku tahu kalau kau tulus kepadaku. Ya, aku tahu.

Ulquiorra-san apakah kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar sangat terpikat padamu? Ya, benar-benar terpikat pada kadar yang benar-benar berlebihan. Aku memujamu di dalam hati ini. Sungguh, tiada yang sanggup menggantikan posisimu—mungkin hingga saat ini. Ulquiorra-san, apakah kau tahu kalau aku benar- benar merindukan mata emeraldmu itu? Mata yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisku dan menyelipkan setidaknya sesenti kebahagian dalam hari-hari sulitku. Ulquiorra-san, aku tahu kau tidak romantis dan aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau begitu. Aku suka kau karena kau adalah kau. Aku menyukai genggaman tanganmu saat aku merasa kedinginan, di saat aku merasa sulit dan bersedih, di saat aku merasa butuh teman dan penyemangat, di saat seluruh dunia sepertinya sedang memusuhiku, di saat kita berdua sedang dalam waktu-waktu yang indah bagai di surga dan di saat kita berjalan di tempat ramai.

Ulquiorra-san, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tidak peka apalagi memiliki sifat posesif seperti pria idealku. Tapi kau berhasil menyihirku hingga aku terpaksa dengan hati lapang dan berbahagia jatuh cinta akan sosokmu yang tidak peka dan tidak sama sekali posesif itu. Apakah kau ingat? Saat itu, ketika aku sedang duduk di tahun pertamaku sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas, ada seorang senpai berambut aqua—teman sekelasmu—mencoba mendekatiku secara terang-terangan di sekolah. Dan reaksimu? Kau biasa saja. Haha sampai sekarangpun aku masih tertawa jika mengingat kejadian itu. Kau bertingkah seperti Grimmjow-senpai—teman berambut aquamu tadi—tidak sama sekali mengusikmu. Kau bertingkah seolah aku hanyalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku hingga pihak ketiga tidaklah merupakan halangan dan ancaman besar. Ulquiorra-san, tidakkah kau tahu sebenarnya aku sedikit menginginkan kau memiliki sifat posesif di dalam dirimu meskipun aku yakin, kepercayaanmu padaku lebihlah penting daripada sekedar sifat posesif yang harus kau tunjukkan secara gamang di hadapanku. Ulquiorra-san, aku senang karena kau adalah kau.

* * *

_The dark night, the hard fight_  
_ The long climb up the hill knowing the cost _  
_ The brave death, the last breathe_  
_ The silence whispering all hope was lost_  
_ The thunder, the wonder_  
_ A power that brings the death back to life  
_

* * *

Ulquiorra-san, ingatkah kau tentang hari-hari yang kita lalui dalam ikatan yang kita bagi bersama? Aku harap kau akan menjawab "Iya" karena aku masih mengingatnya walau sampai sekarang. Benar-benar mengingatnya bahkan seperti itu baru terjadi kemarin. Walaupun hari beratasnamakan "Kita" benar-benar sangat singkat, tetapi hari-hari itu sungguh telah mengubah hidupku secara drastic. Terutama hari-hari yang harus kulalui setelah benang takdir itu memutus paksa kita berdua.

Ulquiorra-san, apakah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihat ragamu tertusuk sebilah pisau oleh seorang pencuri yang berusaha mengambil tasku? Apakah kau tahu betapa kengerian yang tak terkira menggerogotiku tatkala melihat cairan merah yang kental dan berbau amis yang perlahan menyucur dari perutmu? Tahukan kau bagaimana aku merasa menjadi wanita yang tidak berguna tatkala untuk berlari menjauhimu saja aku tak sanggup hingga membuatmu terpaksa harus melindungiku dengan tubuhmu hingga batas akhir kau dapat bertahan? Andaikan kau tahu Ulquiorra-san, sungguh sampai saat inipun kengerian itu masih menghantuiku di malam-malam yang panjang dan buruk. Kenangan atas dirimu yang bersimbah darah, tatapan tajammu yang penuh tekad untuk melindungiku, tangan bebasmu—yang tak kau gunakan untuk menekan rasa sakit di perutmu—yang berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh mungil yang tak berdayaku ini dibalik tubuhmu.

Apakah kau tahu Ulquiorra-san bagaimana rasanya menyaksikan orang yang sangat kau cintai disiksa sampai rohnya berpisah sempurna dengan raganya? Apakah kau dapat merasakan bagaimana pedihnya hati ini saat melihat perutmu dikoyak-koyak dengan sebilah pisau tajam itu hingga terburailah isi perutmu itu. Ulquiorra-san, maafkan aku. Aku masih berhutang banyak permintaan maaf dan terima kasih padamu. Bahkan jika kupersembahkan jiwa ini kepadamu, takkan lunaslah semua utang ini.

Ulquiorra-san, saat itu aku benar-benar bersyukur aku masih sanggup menggunakan sisa-sisa tenagaku untuk menelepon polisi dan meminta ambulans tetapi maafkan aku. Sungguh mohon ampuni aku, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan sesenti rohmupun untuk tetap tinggal pada ragamu yang sedang terkulai lemas di bawah guyuran hujan. Ulquiorra-san, aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan bagimu. Ulquiorra-san, seandainya saat itu aku tidak membawa tas semencolok itu, pasti kaulah yang saat ini sedang dalam dekapanku. Pasti kaulah yang saat ini sedang berusaha mengecup mesra bibir ini. Ulquiorra-san, aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah saat aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah berdamai dengan masa laluku. Aku hanya ingin mengenangmu saat ini, mengisi kembali tiap memori otak ini yang sudah lama kukosongkan untukku dapat merajut kembali hidup yang sempat berhenti tatkala bulan yang selama ini kujunjung, menghilang.

* * *

_I wish you could stay_  
_ But I'll wait for the day_  
_ And though you've gone away_  
_ You come back and_

_ And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_  
_ And I'll be remembering you_  
_ Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing _  
_ and I'll be remembering you, I'll be remembering you_

* * *

Ulquiorra-san, aku masih mengingat bagaimana kau menggenggam erat tanganku. Sangat erat hingga tanganku ikut memucat seperti mukamu kala itu. Matamu menatap sendu padaku. Membuat air mata ini tak dapat kuhentikan untuk tidak menetes dan mengalir dengan deras. Kau tidak merasa repot untuk menghapuskan air mata itu. Kau hanya terus menatapku sambil berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ingin kau ucapkan. Aku menunggu. Dalam kegentingan dan ketidakpastian, diantara kepedihan dan kecemasan yang merajaiku, aku masih menguatkan diri ini untuk menunggu kata-kata yang siap kau luncurkan dari kedua bibir pucat pasi itu. Dan ketika akhirnya kau berhasil mengucapkannya, kau mengucapkannya begitu panjang hingga aku merasa mungkin itu kata-kata terpanjang yang dapat kudengar darimu untuk yang terakhir kali. Seperti mengabulkan sebuah firasat yang dengan sekuat tenaga kutepis untuk kufikirkan, kau menghembuskan nafasmu yang panjang saat itu. Menandakan rohmu telah sempurna meninggalkan raga yang telah terbujur kaku.

Ulquiorra-san, sampai akhir hayatmupun kau selalu tahu apa yang benar-benar harus diucapkan tanpa berputar-putar. Sampai akhir rohmu bertahan dalam tubuh itupun kau masih tetap menjadi dirimu yang kaku, yang tidak romantis, yang dingin, yang tertutup, yang tidak posesif dan yang begitu memahamiku dalam keheningan. Ya, bahkan ketika kau merasa sakit tak terperih menjalar di sekujur tubuhmupun kau masih mampu memahamiku, memahami apa yang mungkin akan kulakukan, apa yang mungkin akan kupikirkan, apa yang mungkin akan aku lakukan, apa yang mungkin akan ku… Ulquiorra-san, terima kasih kembali ku persembahkan padamu. Terima kasih yang sampai detik inipun tak tahu harus kutukarkan dengan apa.

"_Jangan salahkan dirimu. Tersenyumlah. Kau manis dengan senyummu. Aku… Mencintaimu….."_

* * *

_And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark  
And I'll be remembering you  
And I'll think of the way that you fill up my heart  
And I'll be remembering you_

I'll be remembering you  
I'll be remembering you  
I'll be remembering you

I'll be remembering you

* * *

Yaha, malah buat cerita baru lagi haha maafkan saya *sujud sujud*. Ini fic pertama saya dengan genre M dan hmm sepertinya nampak abal-abal ya ~,~" huehe awalnya saya mau buat fic ini menjadi one shoot tapi huehe tiba-tiba saya kebablasan ( baca : kebablasan ngayal) sampe tiba-tiba udah sampe 1800-an kata aja. Saya takut(?) nanti kalo saya tetep maksa jadi one-shoot, fic ini bisa sampe 2000-3000an kata sehingga pembaca akan jadi bosan hmm nyem, jadi saya putuskan untuk buat double chapter deh huehe nyem nyem. Saya akan berjuang untuk chapter berikutnya! Kritik dan saran tentang gaya bahasa, penulisan, alur, tata bahasa dan segala bentuk typo saya akan dengan sangat senang hati menerimanya. Hehe. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan terima kasih dengan sebuah kecupan mesra jika kalian mau mereview cerita ini hehe. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

**Rukiorra Schiffer**


End file.
